


Осенние сказки

by DarkCheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCheshire/pseuds/DarkCheshire
Summary: Для рассказов под пледом с горячим чаем тёмными вечерами.





	Осенние сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Экспериментальная работа в рамках "инктобера", только в литературном варианте.  
Темы, вытянутые жребием можно найти в группе ВК "Slashwood"  
Истории будут в одном мире, но, возможно, с разными героями. Рейтинги и предупреждения будут добавляться, так что не пугайтесь.  
Спасибо за внимание)

— Что будешь делать? — от большой тени за деревьями отделилась тень поменьше и подошла к юноше, что безучастно смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Тот никак не отреагировал и продолжил сидеть на качелях подобно статуе изо льда.

— Хим…

Повисла тишина и только через какое-то время юноша на качелях ответил:

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Аэста?.. Что завтра ты уйдешь по своей воле, а мне всё равно?

Скрипнули качели и снова повисла тишина…

Становилось холоднее. Пёстрые листья беспорядочно рассыпались по земле от каждого порыва ветра, оставляя ветви в мрачном одиночестве. Крючковатые, тёмные, они словно лишались жизни на это время. Засыпали мёртвым сном.

Аэста встал рядом с качелями, но не решился подойти близко к юноше. Вина терзала его изнутри, но что он мог сделать?

— Хим… я…

— Умолкни, Аэста. Я больше тебе не верю.

Аэста замер с протянутой рукой, так и не прикоснувшись к белоснежным волосам Хима, его лицо скривилось, словно обожгли плетью. Но если от неё раны бы затянулись, то слова Хима ранили куда глубже.

— Я не хотел…

— Но сделал.

На Аэсту уставились ярко-голубые глаза, обрамлённые белоснежными ресницами.

— Я вижу в твоих глазах свой холод, Аэста.

Парень напротив Хима прикрыл свои синие глаза, не выдержав взгляда.

— Я пришёл сюда не для этого, Хим!

На этом имени голос Аэсты дрогнул.

— Я лишь… я лишь хотел принести хоть немного радости этим краям и… тебе.

— Что ж. Принёс. Оставив после себя пепелище…

Тёмных волос Аэсты коснулось что-то холодное. Он взъерошил свои волосы, но на ладонях ничего не оказалось, только некоторые прядки почему-то оказались влажными.

Хим всё также сидел на качелях и смотрел куда-то вдаль… Аэста всегда удивлялся, как тот мог в такой холод находиться на улице в лёгкой рубашке, нопотом всегда вспоминал, кто этот белоснежный юноша перед ним. С мягкой кожей, что может таять под его горячими губами. С тихим распевным голосом, с белоснежными волосами и пронзительно-голубыми глазами. Сам Аэста был его полной противоположностью.

— Было бы лучше, если бы мы не знали друг друга, да?.. — голос Аэсты был тихим и полным боли. А всегда прямая спина Хима чуть сгорбилась от этих слов.

— Да…

— Тогда никто бы не пострадал…

— Верно…

— И мы были бы счастливы?..

Хим резко встал и отошёл от Аэсты на несколько шагов. Его глаза не знали слёз. Не потому, что он не умел чувствовать, а потому что физически не мог. Но нутро раздирала боль. Жуткая огненная спираль скручивала всё внутри и от этого огня не было тепло. Он сжигал.

Силы внутри Хима требовали, жаждали свободы. Было рано, ещё совсем не время, но и сдерживать ураган эмоций он был не в состоянии. Одного короткого взгляда, на этого растрёпанного и потерянного парня, укутанного в тёплые одежды, хватило, чтобы вновь ощутить боль. Этот пожар стоило потушить. Сделать так, чтобы никто не увидел пепелище его чувств.

На небе сгустились тёмные тучи. Медленно они ползли куда-то за горизонт. Туда, куда скоро отправится Аэста и навсегда оставит Хима здесь. В месте, где скоро наступит вечная зима. Он останется один, среди голых деревьев и чёрной земли.

С небо посыпался белый… пепел?

Хим открыл глаза, услышав удивлённый вздох за своей спиной.

— Что это? — Аэста удивлённо хлопал ресницами, рассматривая новое явление.

— Это… — Хим замер всего на мгновение, — это снег.

Снежинки быстро спускались за землю, покрывая всё белым мерцающим полотном.

— Красиво…

Несколько снежинок упали на щёки Аэсты, растаяли и превратились в слёзы.

— Мы ещё встретимся, Хим, — Аэста развернулся спиной к юноше напротив. — Мы обязательно встретимся.

Хим протянул руку, позволяя падать снежинкам на ладонь. Они не таяли и красиво сверкали.

— Больше никогда.

В тот вечер впервые в далёком королевстве пошёл снег. Никто так и не узнал, что каждая снежинка — это слёзы их принца, что потерял для себя нечто настолько ценное, что каждую зиму оплакивал свою потерю. И горе его было настолько велико, что снег покрывал всё вокруг толстым слоем, превратив их дом в настоящее белоснежное королевство. Безмолвное и прекрасное, но совершенно одинокое…

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый день можно читать здесь: https://boosty.to/dark_cheshire


End file.
